El dia que te conoci
by Juanita Arcoiris
Summary: Nuestra querida Ymir nos narra como era su vida después de entrar a las murallas y como conoce a la rubia que le ayuda a seguir adelante.


_**Bueno primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por no poder actualizar aun mi otro fic lo que paso es que en el cuaderno donde lo había escrito pensé que lo había perdido y después de unos 4 días me lo entrego una amiga diciendo que se lo había prestado (le gusta demasiado el YmirxChrista) para que lo leyera y pues gracias a mi memoria de cacahuate no lo recordaba así que para compensar les dejo este pequeño one shot.**_

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla…..**

EL DIA QUE TE CONOCI

_Pov Ymir:_

_Estaba yo vagando por las calles de esa ciudad a la cual ya me había acostumbrado, desde que logre entrar a las murallas e tenido que vivir como puedo, por el hecho de ser mujer muy pocos mercaderes quieren darme trabajo ayudando a cargar cosas pesadas y no puedo hacer trabajos domésticos porque simplemente no se hacer nada de eso._

_Lo poco que gano apenas sirve para mantenerme aunque trabaje jornadas completas solo gano unas pocas monedas que apenas me alcanzan para comprar algo de pan para toda una semana_

_La situación de la ciudad tampoco es muy buena, desde que la muralla María cayo a manos de los titanes la muralla Rose se sobre pobló y todo está por las nubes._

_Decidí que no puedo seguir así, mendigando por trabajo y durmiendo en las calles, además, tengo tanta hambre que siento que mi estómago se come a sí mismo; en estos momentos extraño ser un titán, nunca me daba hambre pero no es momento de pensar en eso, tengo que encontrar la forma de ganar dinero o moriré de hambre._

_Cuando salgo de mis pensamientos me doy cuenta de que estoy frente a una iglesia de esos cultos que adoran a las murallas como si fueran diosas._

_-Que estupidez- es lo único que digo para después retomar mi camino pero me doy cuenta de algo, todas las personas que entran allí se ve que son ricos por el simple hecho de traer un collar de oro con los símbolos de las tres murallas en el cuello._

_Entonces veo la gran oportunidad frente a mí, si robo algo de dinero de su dispensario fácilmente me podría mantener por un par de semanas y podría moverme lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que se den cuenta de que fui yo y buscar otra de esas iglesias para mantenerme; solo tengo que esperar a que su reunión termine para escabullirme y hacer lo mío, así que me siento en un lugar cercano a vigilar el momento en el que tenga que actuar._

_Pasan unas 2 horas para que las personas empiecen a salir de la iglesia, en mi opinión sí que están locos para adorar a un montón de muros que no los protegerán para siempre, pero bueno ellos se darán cuenta cuando llegue el momento._

_El tiempo que estuve observando la iglesia me di cuenta que si entraba por la puerta principal se darían cuenta de inmediato y me arrestarían por el simple hecho de estar ahí así que me dedique a buscar otra forma de entrar, después de rodear la iglesia me di cuenta de una puerta en la parte de atrás y cuando los pastores salieron a despedir a sus seguidores entre y me oculte lo más sigilosamente que pude, por suerte como se sienten muy confiados en ese lugar no sintieron mi presencia y me pasaron de largo para después dirigirse a lo que parecían ser sus oficinas en otra parte de esa gran iglesia, tenía que moverme rápido o alguno de ellos volvería y me descubriría, tome un saco de mi bolsillo que uso para guardar el pan que compro para alimentarme y lo llene lo suficiente como para que pudiera estar escondido entre mis ropas para que así no me lo robaran, porque aunque yo fuera fuerte y mi gran estatura y mirada intimidaran entre varias personas podrían quitarme lo que conseguí y eso era lo que menos quería._

_Salí de la misma forma en la que entre y me aleje del lugar lo más pronto que pude, lo primero que hice fue comprar una hogaza de pan con un par de monedas y en lo que el vendedor buscaba algo en lo que envolverlo aproveche y me escondí otro pan pequeño que estaba a mi alcance entre mis ropas, si ya había robado a una iglesia ¿Por qué no robar un pequeño pan?_

_Pasaron un par de semanas y ya me iba bastante mejor, había adquirido varias mañas para escabullirme en las iglesias y llevarme lo justo y necesario como para que notaran que faltaba algo, también aprendí bastante rápido a robar algo de pan o de frutas que tenían descuidados los mercaderes, aunque me habían sorprendido varias veces llevándome algo mi velocidad y el hecho de estar en constante movimiento lo compensaban y nunca me atrapaban._

_Un día mientras estaba robando lo que podía de una de esas iglesias y me preparaba para salir escuche unos pasos y unas voces que venían hacia mí y me oculte de inmediato me por lo cerca que estaban las voces decidí que era mejor no moverme y escuchar todo lo que decían._

_-Entonces Pastor Nick ¿Qué sucedió con el tema de la pequeña bastarda de esa familia que sigue el culto?- pregunto un hombre joven vestido con una túnica negra y un collar de su culto a un hombre un poco mayor que el que estaba vestido de la misma forma_

_-Su madre fue asesinada hace algunas noches, pero su padre le dio otra oportunidad de vivir bajo la condición de que renunciara a su nombre y nunca más volviéramos a saber de ella- dijo el hombre más grande con un semblante muy serio_

_¿Y dónde se encuentra escondida esa escoria ahora?- pregunto con cierta intriga el otro hombre_

_- Según nuestra información no encontró de otra más que entrar a los soldados, de seguro no pudo cuidarse sola en este mundo, pero mejor vámonos, no es seguro hablar de esos temas aquí- fue lo último que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar por donde vino para después ser seguido por el otro hombre hasta desaparecer de mi vista._

_En ese momento lo único que cruzaba mi mente eran un montón de preguntas ¿esa chica había hecho algo para ser rechazada así? ¿Cómo se la estaba pasando en esos momentos? ¿estaba feliz de haber cortado lazos con esa gente? Pero lo más importante era ¿podía vivir bajo un nombre falso?; yo sinceramente hubiera preferido morir a renunciar a mi verdadero nombre, aunque en el pasado renuncie a muchas cosas, lo único que aún conservaba era mi nombre porque era un recordatorio de quien era y me indignaba el simple hecho de ver que hicieran que alguien renunciara a algo tan importante y sin perder más tiempo en ese lugar deje todo lo que había tomado y salí de ahí directo a enlistarme yo también_

_En el fondo quería conocer a esa persona aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo pues no sabía ni su verdadero nombre ni el falso así que me estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero no me importo además, si me enlistaba no tendría que robar y me entrenaría lo suficiente como para vivir como un soldado el resto de mis días._

_Una semana después estaba ya formada con el resto de los aspirantes a soldado que tenían por lo menos uno o dos años menos que yo y un par que tenía mi edad; el comandante Shadis estaba gritándole a los novatos que se veían débiles con excepción de algunos incluyéndome a mí que al momento de pasar frente mío solo siguió su camino y le grito al chico parado a un costado mío, como no se habían molestado en formarnos por estatura yo podía ver a varios siendo retados por el instructor, sinceramente me estaba arrepintiendo terriblemente por el haber entrado en los escuadrones, nos daban comidas muy insípidas incluso yo comía mejor cuando robaba._

_Estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo en lo que Shadis con sus gritos me hizo voltear a ver cómo le daba la vuelta a una pequeña rubia de ojos azules bastante enana a mi parecer pero su mirada me intrigo y mi instinto me decía que podía ser a quien estaba buscando, después Shadis volvió a gritar muy alto y castigo a una estúpida que se puso a comerse una patata en sus narices no supe decir si la chica era estúpida o simplemente era muy valiente pero hizo enfadar en serio al instructor y la castigo haciéndola correr hasta después de la cena, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que la pequeña rubia la observo hasta que sonó la campanada para que entráramos al comedor, yo decidí sentarme sola en una de las mesas que estaban solas pero lo bastante cerca de aquella rubia como para notar que guardaba su trozo de pan y hacia como si se lo hubiera comido._

_Cuando dieron la campanada que indicaba que debíamos irnos del comedor seguí a la rubia a una distancia prudente como para que no sintiera que la estaba acosando y vi que ahí en frente de ella estaba la "chica patata" así había decidido llamarla enfrente de ella tirada en el piso muerta de cansancio y justo en el momento en que se acercó a ella la rubia la otra salto como si fuera un animal y le arrebato el par de las manos con la boca haciendo que la rubia cayera de sentón después escuche que le gritaba que era una diosa y me acerque a ellas para callar ese escándalo._

_-¡Que están haciendo?- pregunte con una voz aburrida y mi siempre cara seria, a lo que la castaña solo empezó a devorar rápidamente el pan en lo que la rubia me respondía_

_-Ella… ha estado corriendo todo este tiempo y…- en lo que decía esas palabras la castaña trago el ultimo bocado de pan y cayo desmayada en su regazo a lo que yo solamente le respondí:_

_-Tratas.. de hacer una buena acción ¿Por qué? – ella solo me vio como si no supiera la respuesta y pude notar tristeza y miedo en sus ojos y lo único que pude hacer fue hablar después de algunos segundos en los que vi que no iba a responderme_

_Suspire pesadamente –No importa, vamos, tenemos que llevarla adentro- cargue a la castaña y me la puse en la espalda y ella me respondió:_

_-Tú también estás haciendo una buena acción- dijo poniendo una cara algo intrigada_

_-No, solo lo hago para que después me deba un favor, su idiotez puede serme útil, ahora vamos o se congelara- fue lo que le dije antes de tomar su mano y ayudarla a levantarse_

_-G- gracias- me dijo después de levantarse y empezar a caminar a un lado mío mientras nos dirigíamos a la cabaña -Me llamo Christa- me dijo _

_-Ymir- fue lo que le respondí para después dejar que me abriera la puerta del dormitorio y pudiera dejar a la agotada castaña sobre su cama y me subiera a la mía, lo que no me esperaba era que la pequeña también se quedara en ese dormitorio y durmiera en la cama debajo de la mía._

_Un rato después de que la rubia se acostara me asome a verla dormir, parecía un pequeño ángel con su largo cabello rubio y su cara de una pequeña inocente y frágil muñeca de porcelana; puse una media sonrisa al verla dormir tan pacíficamente y me acomode otra vez sobre mi cama_

_-Creo que la encontré- fue lo que dije en un susurro antes de dormirme y esperar el siguiente día para averiguar más sobre la pequeña "Diosa"_

_**Y aquí el fin de este raro one shot que decidí escribir después de leer el manga de SNK como por tercera vez XD y aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que se han molestado en seguir mi otra historia "Loca familia" que prometo actualizar en estos días pues ya tengo la libreta con el borrador solo me hace falta pasarla a la compu y pues un saludo y abrazo a los que se molestaron en dejarme un review **_

_**mazaka-san**_

_**RitSunny**_

_**Okisawa Hinari**_

_**Pandastica**_

_**Mamba Negra1**_

_**Gracias por sus divertidos comentarios y espero cumplir todas sus expectativas en un futuro y descuiden, no dejare el otro fic sin actualizar así que esperen pronto más noticias mías, sin más que agregar me despido **_

_**¡ARCOIRIS SE VA!**_


End file.
